A combined-cycle power generating plant generally includes a gas turbine, an exhaust heat recovery boiler and a steam turbine. The gas turbine is driven by a gas supplied from a combustor. The exhaust heat recovery boiler generates steam by using heat of an exhaust gas discharged from the gas turbine. The steam turbine is driven by the steam supplied from the exhaust heat recovery boiler.